


What's The Time?

by SolangeloSquiggles



Category: Ven - Fandom
Genre: England - Freeform, F/M, Love, Poetry, Teen Pregnant, Time - Freeform, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolangeloSquiggles/pseuds/SolangeloSquiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High Schooler Veronica goes to do a semester in England And drama ensues. (Note: Veronica, Ben, Liam, and Dane are all based off of real people. Any further resemblance is coincidental)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veronica and Ben](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Veronica+and+Ben), [may you be together forever](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=may+you+be+together+forever).



New country. New school. New me. I still can't believe I have the opportunity to do a semester of high school in England. My first day is tomorrow. The family that's hosting me is supposed to have picked me up at the airport half an hour ago. Great start. 

An hour later, the family pulls up. Out of the car comes the most stereotypically gay men and a young red haired teenager. One of the men sticks his hand out to me. "So sorry honey, the sale at the mall ran longer than expected. And I will be damned if I don't get my designer clothing for 60% off. I would apologize again, but look at these boots. Look at these boots honey. They speak for themselves. I'm Mr. Holliday, but you can call me Liam. My husband over here is Dane and this is our daughter Mary. You'll be sharing a room with Mary, is that all right? There's two beds and everything, don't worry. And you're Veronica, right?" I nod and get into the car. I'm not good in social interactions. It's only now that I realize I left my bag outside. Mary looks at me and mouths "it's ok" and takes it to the trunk. Liam gets into the drivers seat-on the right side, I still have to get used to life in England- and he started driving. Mary is next to me in backseat and put a hand on my shoulder. "It's alright, you still have to adjust. I'll be here to help you. I'm Mary, as my dad said. We'll be home soon, we live fairly close to the airport. It's nice to meet you Veronica." Mary said to me. I smiled and nodded. 

In 10 minutes, we pulled into the garage of a two story stone house. "This is your home for the next few months!" Dane said to me and its only now that I realize that Mary is the only one with a Brittish accent. "May I ask you a question?" I said in a quiet voice, a little confidence seeping in. "Anything you want sweetcheeks." He said, grabbing my suitcase. "Why don't you and Liam have accents?" This time a bit louder. "We're American. We moved here to raise our kids. We also have an infant son named Gabriel. So don't worry, we get what its like getting used to life in England. Now Veronica, are you ready to see the house, I'll give you a tour." These people are so nice. This will be fun. This will be good. 

I grab my suitcase and follow them into house. Shiny hardwood floors and burgundy walls meet me in the front room. Lavish white leather couches with sea blue pillows in front of a television set tells me it's a den. Liam takes my suitcase and goes up the stairs, presumably where Mary's room is. "Tour Time!" Dane said and took my hand, Mary walking next to me. 

On the right side of the room was a hallway which had two doors on each side and one at the end of the hall. "On the left is a bathroom, on the right are the stairs to the basement-but it's not a great idea to go down there-and at the end of the hall is mine and Liam's bedroom. And if we walk across the den we will find another door which leads into the kitchen." We walked across the room and into the kitchen, which had a similar color scheme with modern appliances. Dane led us out of the kitchen and perpendicular to it was the staircase which he started walking up as I did too. There was an open area for most of the upstairs, but there were also three doors. "Gabe's room, bathroom, Mary's room." Dane said, pointing at the doors from left to right. "Thats it. You must have had a long flight, I'll let you get situated. Liam brought your stuff up here already." Dane said and walked down the stairs. Mary opened her door and gestured me inside. 

The floor was carpeted and a grayish white color. The pink walls were almost invisible with all of the posters and pictures. One Direction. Everywhere. So. Many. One. Direction. Posters. One of the twin beds had one direction bedding. The other one was next to my suitcase and thankfully boy-band-less. "Let's get your bed set up so you can rest, shall we?" Mary said cheerfully. I unzipped my suitcase and got my joker themed sheets. Mary smiled wider when she saw them. I put them over the mattress and got my comforter and pillow, both of which were black and white horizontally striped. Mary sat down on her bed. "So Veronica, who are YOU? Tell." A vague and straightforward question. "Well I'm just a piece of trash without emotions. Not much else to me." I said with a shrug, sitting on my bed. "No emotions? Dear, I can't believe that. Happiness? Sadness? Love?-" I cut her off there. "No love. I don't..do that. Anyways, I'm exhausted, I'm going to head to sleep now." I said and slipped under my covers, not bothering to do anything else.

The morning went by in a blur and soon enough we were at school. Mary pointed me to my first class and went off to her friends. I started walking when a boy with dark hair and gorgeous green eyes coming towards me. "What's the time?" He asked me. Whoops. There goes that whole "no love thing"


	2. 2. Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica becomes friends with the boy she ran into.

His face. Oh my god, his face. Pale complexion with cheeks that could cut diamonds. Between those highly prominent cheek bones was a long straight nose. Below the nose were a set of thin pink lips that I can imagine being placed on mine...And his eyes. Round greenish-Brown eyes that I could get lost in. There was a certain sparkle in them that made my heart melt. Above those beautiful eyes were Brown eyebrows, even though his hair was jet black. Hair dark as night but an expression as warm and welcoming as Day. To see that wonderful face, I had to peer up, due to the fact he was at least a foot taller than me. The perfect height for me to snuggle his chest when we hug. He was wearing a tight Kelley green T-shirt that complimented his eyes and his six pack. Skinny Jeans as dark as his hair was paired with the shirt. He was wearing Brown army boots that made him a bit taller. Why did he have to be so tall? By his waist were large, strong hands that would fit perfectly in mine. On his left wrist he was wearing a blue plastic watch, but it seemed to be broken, unable to tell time. Telling time! Right! He asked me a question! Here he is, a perfect with a temporal inquisition, and I'm zoned out staring at him. 

I checked my own plastic watch, which was purple and working properly. "Eight...t-twenty-five." I stammered out, staring at the ground, hoping he didn't notice I wasn't staring at him before. Who am I kidding, of course he saw me staring. "Thank you, beautiful. What might your name be?" He asked ever so sweetly. He asked what my name-did he say beautiful. Beautiful? BEAUTIFUL?!? Me? Beautiful? He looks like that and he calls me beautiful? I just...I can't...he asked me another question. Damn, I am bad at this. "Veronica" I answered, not dating to look up again. "I'm Ben, its a pleasure to meet you. I don't mean to be rude, but are you new here?" He questioned, tilting his head to one side. I nodded slightly. "It's just that there are so few nice people at this school. I've asked a couple of other people already about the time-my watch is broken. They all either grunted or shoved me. And because of that, you might have a hard time finding friends here. So do you want to hang out with me and my friends during lunch?" I nodded again, more rigorously this time. I smiled and looked up a bit. He was smiling back at me. "So you can meet me here at lunch? And I'll show you to my friends?" This time I said yes. Wow. Sudden burst of confidence. Where did that come from? 

He bid me farewell and we each headed off to our respective classes. I had Geometry first, then English, Language, Geography, and finally, the period I've been waiting for, lunch. I went back to the exact spot I met Ben this morning. 5 minutes. 10. Where is he? Suddenly I see a black haired boy running towards me. "Sorry...last class...across..campus...teacher...let out...late...cafeteria...is not far away...shall we?" He painted, out of breath. I nodded and walked with him down the hall, to the right, and then right again. He opened the doors like it was a grand ballroom, when in reality it was...civilized teenagers eating food and enjoying themselves at a reasonable volume? Does cafeteria mean something different in England than in America? 

The table farthest in the back was the table Ben lead me to. We sat down in two of the unoccupied chairs, making there 5 people at the table. There was a girl with long curly blonde hair sitting on my right, with black hipster-like glasses, a black leather jacket over a rainbow shirt with the words, "Gay and Proud". She was also wearing pale blue ripped jeans and red sneakers. 

Across the table from Ben was a short boy, about my height, with Brown asymmetrical hair covering one of his blue eyes and some of his pale white skin. He was wearing and blue hoodie, black skinny jeans not dissimilar to Ben's, and blue sneakers the same shade as his hoodie. 

Next to the Brown haired boy was a blonde boy with a white shirt with a black shading of Darth Vader.he was wearing blue jeans and Brown sneakers, and lots of bracelets on his arms. Ben started introducing these people. "This is Nathan, Max, and Thalia. Nathan, Max, Thalia, this is Veronica." He said pointing to the Brown haired boy, the two blondes, and then me. "Nice to meet you Veronica, word to the wise, if you want to have an intelligent conversation, do not talk to my twin brother Max." Thalia said to me. I should have noticed their hair and made the connection. "Hey, I can have intelligent conversation! Maths...And stuff. That sounded intelligent, right?" Max turned to me and said. I laughed a little. "Hey Ben, tell Veronica about your poetry reading tonight." Nathan said, his head down and arms folded across his chest. Suddenly Ben turned to me. "Oh yeah! Tonight at The Caf-fiend is an open mic poetry reading, and I'm going to read a poem I wrote. Well, the thing is I haven't written it yet. I'm going to make it up on the spot. So, do you want to come and watch me make an absolute fool of myself?" He just asked me out. I think. Who cares.


End file.
